Forever
by Yumikomoki
Summary: Forgetting the past and ignorant of the future while enjoying everything in between. /NexGenFF.
1. Chapter 00

**a/n: **This is not a next gen story on the Kashigo couple (there's too many of them existing already). This will be on Rima Tennouji, daughter of the one and only Mari. Hope you enjoyy!

* * *

**00. Start  
**

There is nothing as lonely yet wistful as snow falling from the overcast gray sky. One could not easily grasp in words the contentment the perpetual whiteness brings forth. Rima Tennouji, six years old, was decorating Christmas cookies she had recently baked.

"Done!" she happily exclaimed, proudly showing her mother a snowman shaped cookie. She had put white icing for the body and used orange-flavored cream for the carrot nose. It looked limp and poorly made, one could notice how delicate yet childish it looked liked.

Sure, this wasn't a competition-winning masterpiece like those her mother used to make, but Mari Tennouji felt biased against all the coldness thinking that her little angel put effort in making pastry with her very own little hands. She took a bite, noticing the flaws and the burnt batter concealed by the dry, over stirred icing. "Delicious," and that one word was everything young Rima needed.

..::xXx::.. ..::xXx::.. ..::xXx::..

The cold and crisp breeze bit Benjamin Lucas' neck, he always loathed the bitterness of winter. He was standing on the porch of their manor, boots covered in snow, shivering undeniably. It was already an hour and twenty-eight minutes after seven. His father was really taking his sweet time.

A faint car light filled his heart with hope. It entered their mansion lot, and he had run towards it. Sadly, it had only been his father's secretary, Sally, who came to give him a message. "Your Father said Happy seventh birthday, he's sorry he couldn't come." Her tone didn't even sound sorry, as Sally didn't even comfort Benjamin whose teardrop was already falling from his rose-colored cheeks.

So maybe he hoped too much. Expected too much. But he was a boy in the mere and dependent age of seven, what would you expect? It hurt, true. But it doesn't ache as painful as before. I mean, this isn't the first time Henri Lucas was too busy to give time for his only son.

* * *

Me: Cheers to my very first fanfic!

Ichigo: Where am I?

Me: Wrong character...

*drags Henri Lucas and Mari Tennouji*

Mari: ...

Lucas: ...

Me: *sweat drops* Say something...

Mari: I have a customer to attend to...

Lucas: The businessmen are waiting.

Me: Eh? B-but! Okay, please R&R!


	2. Chapter 01

**01. Wishing Statues, the Lucas and the Tennouji**

Tennouji Rima, age thirteen, woke up an hour and a half earlier than usual, anxious and jittery on her first day of the new semester. It was not only a new school year, but also her first day in middle school.

..::xXx::.. ..::xXx::.. ..::xXx::..

"You woke up early, Rima-sama," Lois, my fifteen year old personal butler, remarked, handing me my comb.

"I told you to call me by my name, Lois," I reminded him chirpily, brushing my damp medium-length hair that was still fresh from the shower. It was cut short during summer because I found it too hot to move in; it would be a hassle when I was baking sweets. I decided to take a stroll to the hair salon. Before, it was long enough to reach my waist. But now, it just crawled a few inches down the nape of my neck.

"Nai, nai Rima-sama! Your grandfather would get really mad," Lois replied flabbergasted. He has been serving me for three months already and was really scared of my grandfather, just like everyone who served us before. If I remembered correctly, he was the one waiting at the airport in New York when my mom decided to send me to Japan to attend the branch of St. Marie here. I was so embarrassed when he was constantly handing me paper bags to puke on during the flight. I was never very fond of airplanes or boats, you see.

"He is waiting for you downstairs," Lois said after he finished with his morning assistance, leaving me and closing the door of my bedroom. 'He' pertained my grandfather.

I inhaled deeply and stood up and straightened my St. Marie Uniform—not that it was wrinkled. It became a hobby of mine to straighten my clothes whenever I stood up. I was trained to be a tea-sipping, waltzing, polite, walking-with-books-on-my-head-while-wearing-an-overly-frilly-dress kind of woman. My grandfather even made the maids dress me up in dresses and high heels. He even hired me tutors! One time, one of the tutors restrained me from eating cakes twice a day because _'it was so unladylike'_.

"Good Morning, grandfather," I greeted whilst merrily stepping down our long oak stairway. A chandelier hung in the middle of the ceiling and the maids had lined up to greet me. It always made me happy that there were a lot of dwellers in the mansion. The manor was so big that it was kind of scary if we didn't have much company.

"I can't believe that I'm really going to attend the Japanese branch of St. Marie!" I hushed, unable to contain my excitement. Mom had originally intended to make me attend the main branch but she told me that I should get to know my grandfather. I, of course, thought that it was such a waste. But mom said that the Japanese branch is equally skilled in teaching, if not better.

"You look a lot like your mother," grandfather remarked ever so sudden, causing me to blush. I was always told that I was identical to her in every physical detail, except my eyes-they were blue like the sea and deep like the ocean. My mom's, however, were like the golden rays of the morning sun. "She'd be proud seeing her daughter in that uniform."

"Can't be helped," I replied, my tone sadder than I let it out to be. Mom didn't come to Japan with me. She still wanted to manage her store back in New York. It was really saddening...

I begin poking my English-styled food. I was sick of it, actually. It felt like this was all they served for the past four days.

"Ah, which reminds me," grandfather suddenly brought up, rummaging his pockets, only to find out that what he was searching for wasn't there. He called for Lois, who quickly responded. Lois had to crouch to reach the level of grandfather's mouth. He whispered. It was so soft that it was inaudible to me who was sitting right beside him. Lois just nodded and speedily went upstairs.

"What is it, grandfather?"

"You'll know."

I took my first bite hesitantly.

"Do you not like it, Rima?" my grandfather asked, noticing me. He wasn't eating. There wasn't even food on his side of the table.

I nodded slightly. My grandfather sat up from his seat and I grabbed hold of his suit.

"What are you going to do, grandfather?"

"I'm going to give the cook a… friendly reminder." He said. I felt really guilty. Worried. Nervous, in fact. What if the chef got fired? It would have all been because of me! I shouldn't have nodded.

Grandfather walked towards the kitchen, all I could do was gulp. His face was placid and unreadable. But what he would do was predictable. He was not going to give the chef a friendly reminder.

I couldn't even eat anymore. Our chef, ex-chef, was crying and running out of the mansion. I'm so sorry.

"Why?" I asked grandfather jadedly, when he was walking back to his seat. It didn't look like that was enough of an excuse to fire someone. He should've given her a friendly advice. A real one. That was too much.

"A chef should have varieties, like a patissiere. I noticed that the food was being repetitive and thought I should wait for your reaction; it took more time than expected. You are too polite for your own good, Rima." He strictly replied.

Well, I guess what he said was true, but I just didn't want to get her fired, that's all…

"You didn't want her to lose her job, am I correct?" he asked, almost as if he was reading my mind, "I know you're a good girl, Rima, but you should know that there are things one should and should not do, as there are things one could and could not do and there are also things one would and would not do. She would not cook, for she could not cook, therefore she should not cook." My grandfather explained sternly and I just looked away.

Some of the things that man does...I know I could never do to other people, even if he does have his logical explanation.

I unwillingly finished half of my food, as I was no longer in the mood from thinking that it was made by a chef that did not cook for us anymore. It was my first day in middle school and I know I shouldn't be moping around, but my simple nod resulted to heavy drama. What a world.

Lois finally came to view, and we went to the car immediately. I didn't even cast a second glance at my grandfather before I left.

"She's got a lot to learn. I wouldn't want her to gain knowledge the way you did, Mari," the older Tennouji said, more to himself than anybody else.

..::xXx::.. ..::xXx::.. ..::xXx::..

Lois was driving, he did everything for me. There was a thick sense of tension between us. I wouldn't want to talk anyway.

Grandfather… what he did earlier was not a first. I often heard him shouting harsh words at the maid, or lecturing the butler. The next thing I knew, they were replaced. I just pretended not to know. I saw why anyone who served us was scared of him. He was stern and strict, and his voice, however soft it may sound, shouted firmness in every syllable.

"What did Tennouji-sama say?" Lois suddenly asked, making me turn away from the car window. I was humoring myself with the passing trees, forcing myself to forget what happened.

"Grandfather just fired a chef," I said placidly, pretending that I was not affected.

"Repetitive food?"

"Yes."

"It was bound to happen; I also noticed it and so decided to confront her."

"What did she say?"

"She thought that you might miss the taste of New York." Now, I just feel ten times worse,

"This just makes me guiltier…"

"It's great to know that someone cared for you, right?"

"..."

"Tennouji-sama was just concerned about you. Everyone is, even me."

"It doesn't look that way, though."

"But it is. Beneath those cruel words is a kind grandfather who deeply cares for her grand-daughter."

"You really think so?"

"Life works in ways we don't understand."

"Thank you, Lois," my disposition lightened. Everyone cared. It was really magical how Lois could change my point of view to a better direction. It was more magical on how he could say things like that without having second thoughts.

Forget this morning. Forget everything that ever happened.

..::xXx::.. ..::xXx::.. ..::xXx::..

"I really can't believe that I'm in St. Marie!" I chirped for the nth time since breakfast. We had arrived at the academy. Lois opened the door for me and I stepped out, stretching my arms to embrace the sun.

"Tennouji-sama would not be happy finding her granddaughter acting improper like that," Lois said, unloading my entire luggage. It was a lot, anyone could tell. I just wasn't sure what to bring. "Maybe I'll need it later," was my excuse.

"But grandfather isn't here, I'm free pretty much free I guess. Don't tell him that though…" I haven't felt this liberated before. Because, you know, no more of those tutors...

"Hai, hai," he replied, sighing.

I excitedly examined my surroundings. A crowded statue of a fairy-like queen caught my eye. There was a sense of grace and beauty in the statue that nobody could possible resist being drawn to. Just like… my mother.

"Ne, Lois, can you take my luggage up? I want to explore the school before the opening ceremony." I reasoned.

"E-eh? But…. Alright, just check your violet bag, the smallest one, okay?"

I couldn't hear what he said, something about checking my bag?

"Okay, thank you!" I'll find later when I unpack, anyway.

..::xXx::.. ..::xXx::.. ..::xXx::..

"Sweets Spirit-sama, please make me a great patissiere..."

"I want to own a patisserie."

"Please send me a sweets spirit…"

"Please let me be in group A."

"Sweets Spirits-sama, please lend me your strength."

"Eh?" I wondered out loud. Those were the murmurs that welcomed me when I came nearer to the statue. I wished on old wells, dead stars, and candles on cakes but wishing on a statue was something… new for me.

"It's the Sweets Spirit Queen," a stranger standing beside me said in a deep composed voice. "Some say she grants wishes," he continued, looking at it wistfully.

I want to find out more but I found it embarrassing. What if he wasn't telling it to me?

"Girl with honey-colored hair, I'm talking to you."

Oh. That was a hint, but am I the only blonde here?

"M-me?" I stammered, turning sideways to see the boy. He was at least a head taller than me. His hair was the same as the color of maple leaves in the season of fall and his eyes grandeur the tint of auburn. I was not really fond of talking to strangers, and by the looks of it, it looks as if he was a year or two older than me.

"Yep, you look a lot like Tennouji Mari, so I was kinda… drawn to you."

"Eh?"

"They say you get these things called sweets spirits, and they will help you grant your wish."

"Oh, do you have one?"

"It's my first day here. "

"I thought you were in second year!" I replied honestly, earning a short laugh from him.

"I'm Ichinose Keichi, by the way."

"Rima."

"How about your last name?"

"…Tennouji," I replied hesitantly. In the past, when people came to ask what my name was, I would proudly say it. But in return, people gave me questioning looks. They labeled me unbelievable. So now, I said it cautiously.

"Really?" he didn't seem to accept it as true. I saw this coming, of course.

"You don't have to believe me."

"Keichi!" a female voice suddenly boomed. She was slightly taller than me and had short sky blue hair reaching to her waist; the right side was adorned with a small French braid. A boy with jet black hair and smoky grayish eyes was preceding her. His thin rimmed oval eyeglasses reflected the sunlight.

"We were looking everywhere for you!" she said, tugging his uniform and motioned for Keichi to follow. He protested.

"Actually, Miki is the only one. I was pulled into this," the boy uttered under his breath, sighing. "Let's go,"

"Wait, that girl is Rima Tennouji-san! Daughter of Mari!" he desperately pointed me while being dragged away by the girl. It was loud enough for everyone to hear. The murmurs stopped and instantly I became the subject of interest. Some were in awe, some snickered, some turned away and I was blushing hard out of utter embarrassment. Who would believe that I'm a Tennouji? They'd probably laugh me off!

"Why is she using her mother's maiden name?" I hear someone remark and it felt like thunder had struck this perfectly warm and sunny day. That question always hit me. Hard. Soon, everyone was saying the same thing. I just stood there like the statue.

"Great going, Keichi," the girl remarked, rolling her eyes. She then grabbed my wrist and flashed a lopsided grin, "Let's run!"

..::xXx::.. ..::xXx::.. ..::xXx::..

I gasped for air. I had never ran so fast in my life. I had been dragged to generally the dorm, particularly room 97. This was the room I got assigned to. My bags were neatly placed at the last bed on the right. Why are there four beds, though?

"I'm Miki Andou, and that guy is Benjamin," the girl introduced. I was rather surprised about how she looked like she didn't even break a sweat while I was almost bathing in perspiration. The boy showed no signs of uneven breathing or being tired of the sudden run.

"Pleased to meet you," Benjamin extended his hands for me to shake. I shook it tiredly.

"R-rima," I panted.

"Tennouji?" Benjamin asked, just to be sure.

"Yeah."

"Wow. Oh, this is mine and Benjamin's room," Miki said.

"Really? M-mine too," I was now recovering from the marathon and somehow breathing evenly.

"Aren't there supposed to be only two people per room, though?" I asked. I swore that mom once told me that the dorms were two per person and that she had an exception and stayed in a room for herself only.

"If you read the guidebook, it says there that in order for students to get along with each other, the new principal assigned four people per room. Other just girls, other just boys, and others—" Benjamin started explaining, fixing his eyeglasses rather professional-like.

"Y-you two r-run fast," the guy from earlier, Keichi, intervened. Benjamin was clearly annoyed as someone had disrupted his explanation.

"That, or you're just slow. As I was saying—"

"Why d-did you go to my r-room?" he asked, catching his breath for dear life. I can see a vein popping from Benjamin's head.

"Really? Saddening that I'm going to spend this year with you. Anyway, others are like ours-"

"What was that supposed to mean?!" another vein.

"That we're dorm mates. Moving on—"

"If anyone here is to have the right to be sad, it would be me!"

Miki and I needed to hold Benjamin's arms so he wouldn't be punching Keichi on the face or something. Miki laughed nervously, "D-don't worry, this always happens. It's normal," she said.

Being dragged in the dorms and witnessing an erupting fight is normal. Of course.

..::xXx::.. ..::xXx::.. ..::xXx::..

"Alright, I'm going to announce the members of team A first," a woman in her late thirties announced, looking at her list on the clipboard.

Cooking class was our last subject of the day. The others went like a breeze because they were all just introductions and subject briefings. I recognized a teacher, though. Satsuki Hanabusa-sensei of the Flower Arranging class said that he worked part-time in coordinating and would sometimes be away. He was famous then, but he decided to lie low.

I still noticed the faceless strangers talk about the undying topic of me being a Tennouji.

"Don't mind them," Miki said, noticing my troubled face.

"Come forward when your name is called."

At that, everyone became jumpy. It was a dream to be in the best team. They didn't get special treatment or anything… just bragging rights.

"Benjamin Lucas," she announced. Murmurs. Lots of them. Benjamin's façade was unreadable, he just stepped forward as instructed.

I turned to Miki, "Is he, really?" I whispered, awestruck.

"Oh, you never got his last name," Miki winked, amused by my reaction. I'm a huge fan of the 'Lucas'. They were widely known, even more distinguished and reputable than our family. Their name emerged fifteen years ago, when Mari's Garden was built. I admired them because it took our family centuries to be acknowledged yet the Lucas, Henri Lucas to be specific, needed just a decade and a half. To think that I would be studying with his son, such a privilege! Is this how people reacted when they knew that I'd be here..? No, of course not.

"Rima Tennouji," I moved forward with a sense of pride. I should never let the Tennouji name be disgraced. I was proud, but a Tennouji should never boast. It was our family doctrine.

"Keichi Ichinose," Keichi smirked proudly. Pride was well written on his face.

"Miki Andou," Miki came forward, not expecting this. A shocked look painted her face. She was bemused yet obviously happy.

"Now for Team B…" Everyone else's hearts sank; they didn't get in Team A. But they looked so proud of their section; some were even beaming with pleasure. And for the first time in my life, it wasn't because of my presence, but because of Benjamin Lucas.

* * *

Me: That's it for the first chapter!

Kashino: Rima is too bipolar.

Me: E-eh? But... wait, wrong character!

*drags Rima*

Rima: Etou, I think I need to practice...

Me: *sigh* Like mother, like daughter.

(Puppy dog eyes and everything) Please R&R! 

Thanks for the reviews and special thanks to YuviForever for beta-reading my story!


End file.
